


Continued Protection

by ColourOfNight



Series: Meat for Master Attendant [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Author is sorry not sorry, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourOfNight/pseuds/ColourOfNight
Summary: If you squint and stand back, you might see a connection between this and the first part. Maybe. ...ah, who am I kidding, it's PWP. Very Lemon, much juice. Such wow.





	Continued Protection

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint and stand back, you might see a connection between this and the first part. Maybe. ...ah, who am I kidding, it's PWP. Very Lemon, much juice. Such wow.

You were warm. The first rays of the sunrise were just peeking over the horizon through your curtains, staining your room an interesting shade of purple. The sheets felt soft against your bare skin - a contrast against feeling bandages everywhere, you thought idly.

There were large firm hands gently holding your breasts, and some very gentle kisses being planted at the back of your neck. Slowly, you shuffled around and over to face the person.

“Mmm... morning, Steak.” He didn't answer right away, planting a soft kiss on your forehead before pulling you closer to him. One of his hands wandered down to your ass, and rested there.

“Morning...” He mumbled something unintelligible into your hair and kissed the top of your head. You decided to nuzzle into his chest. You could feel him smile. And then, in a moment of impulse, you decided to trace one hand down his back, grazing over the tight muscles all the way down to his rear. You could feel something twitch by your leg as you gently squeezed. You squeezed again, and he subtly shifted so he could kiss your lips.

This, however, shifted his bottom just out of your reach, and you made a gentle hum of annoyance, to which, he compensated by curving himself to put his thigh between your legs so that you could just get a good handful of flesh by really pressing yourself to him. You could feel his erection between you, half-hard.

You decided that the effort to reach his ass was only partially worth it, and instead, opted to stroke his back with one hand. The other hand snaked up to his messy red hair, and up to his horns. You could feel him blushing, and apparently, this was his breaking point, and he outright put you on your back, his thigh still between yours. You smiled at him, and he smirked, kissing your lips again. 

But this time, he continued kissing along your jawline, kissing an obvious scar, and pausing to nibble at your ear before kissing down your neck. As both your hands went to tangle in his hair, he almost growled, pinning both of your wrists above your head with one hand. His eyes were dark with lust. And then he kissed your breasts, carefully avoiding your nipples as he watched them harden with each kiss around them. Seemingly satisfied with this, he took one into his mouth, gently sucking on it. You moaned, and he seemed to relish the sound, carefully playing his tongue around to see and hear your reactions. Suddenly, he moved back up to kiss your lips, his free hand moving to a nipple to fiddle with it, almost eating your moans as he continued playing.

You could feel him getting harder against you, and you were sure that he knew just how slick you were making his thigh.

Then his hand sneaked lower, leaving warm traces down your stomach as his fingers brushed against your skin, tracing along scars from previous injuries. The heat intensified as his finger descended past your navel, and you squirmed against him. Suddenly, his fingers dipped into your wetness, and you couldn't help but gasp out.

“Ah, fuck...” He looked so smug, almost grinning as he started trailing his lips lower, finally releasing your wrists in favour of grabbing your hip to hold you down as he curled his other fingers inside you. Your hands went straight to his hair, wanting to pull him in as he kissed your folds. The tips of his horns gently touched your stomach. He paused, humming gently, before slowly continuing to kiss and then lick your hardening clit. It was when he sucked gently that you shuddered under his touch, and when he did that at the same time as curling his fingers to rub inside you – oh gawd, you were seeing stars, and probably would have cried out loud if you hadn't bitten your hand to stop the sound. You could feel him smirk against you, repeating the motions over and over. It was harder for you to hold the sound back as he went on, and you let out a small cry of pleasure, and you could have sworn that your legs were visibly trembling. He kissed your clit once more before sitting up to fully take the sight of you in. 

Your hair was splayed out over the sheets, your skin flushed all over, and the look on your face was lewd. Probably, judging by the look on his face – he looked like he'd achieved something incredible, and yet, this was the most predatory you'd seen him outside of combat. Almost demonic. You could feel yourself flush again, and your gaze wandered.

His skin had a slight sheen from sweat, which in this now warm light, made him look like he was glowing from within – filled with embers. Although you knew how much combat he must have done over the years, there were only one or two scars that you could see. You almost lapped up how delicious he looked right now, noting how muscular he was all over. His thighs, you thought briefly, could have been forged of steel.

Then, you could see that he was fully hard, drops of precum already rolling down his dick. You licked your lips without thinking, and as you moved to get closer, he lifted your hips to rest on his thighs before he pinned you down by the shoulders. However, instead of just forging inwards, he opted to grind his member against your folds. You squirmed slightly, still sensitive from his previous actions.

“Master Attendant, I am yours to command.” he breathed, lowering his body onto you. You grasped at the skin on his shoulders and back. “What would you like me to do?”

“I want... you, Steak...” you panted as he continued to rub gently, “...and if that means neither of us can walk for a while...” He kissed your neck, causing your breath to catch in your throat before you finished your sentence. “...then so be it.” 

“Yes, Master...” His dick twitched and he shifted his hips to line up properly before pausing to take your lips into his as he pushed into you slowly. As his member filled you up, you couldn't help but try and wrap your legs around him as he suddenly withdrew. Before you could react properly though, he thrust back into you hard, and the moan you let out made him smile. He kept to this slow but forceful pace, feeling the heat build steadily between you. The groans he let out would haunt your daydreams for days, and the occasional needy swearing of his nearly sent you over the edge – but no, neither of you seemed to be in any rush to finish.

The look on his face and his flushed skin made him look so... cute. That thought sent another wave of excitement through you, and you hooked your legs around his back tighter.

He took this as a cue, grabbing your shoulders from around your back, pulling you down onto him. You almost felt impaled. His thrusts started to speed up, and his angle slightly shifted. You couldn't help but moan his name as different parts inside you were being rubbed against. As he nipped and bit at your neck, you grabbed his horns, your thumbs brushing over the skin near their base. His thrusts started to get erratic as you did this, as well as his moans. You decided to focus on the skin at the base of his horns, and that meeting point. The weak, high pitched cries of pleasure are what sent you over the edge, and it felt like a dam had burst – the heat seemed to explode, sending sparks through your whole body. It felt like fireworks were dancing.

Moments later, there was a throbbing warmth spreading through you as he stuttered to a halt with a final, wet moan. He almost slumped onto you, and you could feel his heartbeat against your skin. You were both still for a second, recovering from the high before he slowly pulled out of you. He kissed you on the lips before flopping beside you, softly pulling you closer. Your hands were still in his hair, and you rubbed his scalp gently. He hummed contentedly, putting his hands on your waist.

Neither of you felt like moving for a long time.

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

Milk and Black Tea were looking at their Master Attendant as she worked. Every now and again, she'd pause to rub at her neck. Eventually, Milk decided enough was enough.

“Master Attendant, I must insist on looking at your neck.” Milk took her Master Attendant's arm and guided her towards her office.

“I'm alright Milk, I just-” 

“Master Attendant,” There was a glint in Milk's eyes. “I. Must. Insist.” Master Attendant gave in and let Milk take a look once they were seated in the quiet of the office. After some gentle prodding and gentle examination, Milk sighed, and used some of her magic to ease the area. “Please stick to lightweight work for today. Although these bites aren't serious, there was some deep bruising.” Master Attendant blushed slightly.

“Ah, thank you, Milk.” Master Attendant gently rubbed where the bruises were. “My neck feels a lot better, but I'll stick to paperwork for today, then.”

“I'm glad I could help.” Milk stood up, and walked briskly out. Master Attendant pulled out some paperwork to get on with. Before long, there was some yelling.

“Shit!” That sounded like Steak. “What. The. Fuck?” Master Attendant decided to see what the ruckus was. There were lots of Food Souls uncharacteristically dawdling in the hallways like they'd been kicked out of somewhere – probably the Common Room. A few Food Souls were taking it in turns to peer into the doorway of said Common Room, speaking in only hushed whispers.

In the Common Room, Steak had been backed into a corner by Milk, who was wielding a large spray bottle. It looked like the ones that were often used to house train the Fallen Angels, just with a slightly different nozzle. Milk had one hand on her hips and was seemingly threatening Steak with the bottle in the other.

“Don't bite Master Attendant so hard.” Spray. The spray came out more forcefully than the usual bottles. “Or. So. Much.” A spray for every word. Steak went a bit red. Milk sprayed him again. He looked like he'd been caught in a heavy shower, and although he was irritated, Steak was resisting the urge to solve this in his usual way - but his fingers were twitching.

The sight of this scene made their Master Attendant laugh until they were bent over double, almost falling to the floor. Steak's face went as red as his hair. He accidentally set a curtain alight with his flames. Milk sprayed it with the bottle until it was out, before spraying Steak once more, for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it.
> 
> I couldn't resist adding the funny bit at the end, because we all know Milk would probably do this if someone was biting Master Attendant.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
